


Mistakes might have been made (but then again, maybe not)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Danny's and Sam's Haunted Hell House™, EDGY KIDS, F/M, Humor, I don't even know how to tag this, Is this a cry for help, M/M, References to Depression, briefly, rip Danny's will to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Why the fuck would you leave them alone, tucker????





	Mistakes might have been made (but then again, maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diddly-darn-ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diddly-darn-ghost).



> This is more inspired by diddly than for but y kno,,,, anyways I'm trapped in my home bc of hurricane Harvey so,,,,,,, shitpost time

“Say those three words and I'm yours, Daniel.”

“Haunted. Hell. House.”

“Oh hell yeah.”

 

It had started out normal enough, a day of fighting ghosts and sleeping through class, until Tucker had left for a bit, and Danny and Sam were left to their own devices.

Obviously, it was a mess.

Honestly, everyone in casper high—no, scratch that, all of amity park—dreaded these moments, when the pair was left alone. Despite how everyone teased them for being lovebirds, everyone was horrified at the _actual_ _prospect_ of them dating, because _clockwork_   _knows_ what would happen to the town. Everyone still remembers one of the feared _mayor masters incident_ , and how somehow Danny and Sam managed to _blow up half of vlads office_. How did they even manage to do that??

It made you wonder why tucker would ever leave them alone. Maybe he was just that foolish.

 

Sam and Danny's latest endeavor was a _haunted hell house_ , and honestly, what the fuck, guys. If Sam wasn't stinking rich, this wouldn't be possible. Who let them near a creepy abandoned house, anyways?? Those fools. Those fucking fools.

At this moment, though, Danny and Sam were taking sharpies to cemetery graves, writing on things that have long died.

“Danny, did you just write “will to live” on one?”

“Don't read too much into it, Sam. I have no underlying issues to address.”

“Danny, you're, like, dead, or something.”

“Besides that.”

 

  
Danny and Sam, of course, didn't stop there. No, no, that would be a _travesty_. They weren't ones to do things half baked, not at all. No, they were all in. Finding dani was easy, honestly, compared to the others, she was easily summoned using some of sam's Goth Knowledge™, a blood red summoning circle still on the floor. She was in the middle of baseball, evidently, as Danny found out with a hit to the face from a bat. Dani profusely apologized, and Danny forgave her, saying that the blood looked cool. Harder, however, was getting Dani's brothers, and the evil future Danny. They had to do some sneaking around at clockwork, and there mmmmiiighhttt be some alternate universes they fucked up, including one very unfortunate one where some orange guy because president, but that's besides the point. It was totally worth it, for the haunted hell house. I mean, come on, they taped vlad to a wall and hung a sign that said _sad_ _loser_ _vampire_ , anything was worth the fruitloops face.

  
The ghosts were invited over, of course, with the promise of free food baiting them, as Danny and Sam lead a tour. Some of them gave good advice, like a scythe and hood for Danny, and others just ate the food and left as fast as they could. Dora brought over sam’s old wedding dress on her request. They were a perfect couple.

  
Evidently, it was like this tucker found them, just as sam finished the _it's not dead if he's gay_ poster, which tucker honestly didn't understand at all, and as Danny was almost done with his _we’ll kill you for ten dollars_. What a bargain.

Needless to say, the first words out of Tucker's mouth were _what the fuck, guys._

Because seriously, _what the fuck_.

 

  
“You know, if you two ever start dating, I'll have to like, babysit you or something.”

“Or you could just date us too.”

“Wait _what?!”_

 

And that's how tucker found himself with two emo ass partners. Dear clockwork, someone save him.

 

…...........though, and you didn't hear it from him, they _were_ pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS DIDDLYS
> 
>  
> 
> ( https://diddly-darn-ghost.tumblr.com/post/164642219360/he-was-a-gost-and-she-was-a-goth-can-i-make )


End file.
